This invention relates to nuclear-substituted cinnamoylaminobenzoic acid and hydrocinnamoylaminobenzoic acid derivatives exhibiting a strong antiallergic action when administered orally to mammalia including humans and to methods and compositions for using the same.
Up to now, disodium cromoglycate was only one drug that inhibits the disruption of mast cells and release therefrom of chemical mediators. However, this compound loses its pharmacological effect when administered orally, which limits its range of usefulness. Thus, development of an antiallergic agent which can display a sufficient therapeutic effect and be administered orally has long been demanded in the field of medicine.
On the other hand, nuclear-unsubstituted cinnamoylaminobenzoic acid was already synthetized by Reinicke and publicly known (Liebig's Annalen der Chemie, Vol. 341, pages 94-96). However, this compound shows only very weak antiallergic effect, when administered orally to mammalia, and thus has little value as a practical medicament.